My Favourite Faded Fantasy
My Favourite Faded Fantasy is the third studio album by Irish singer, songwriter and producer Damien Rice. The album was released in Ireland on 31 October 2014 and subsequently in other territories on 3 November, almost eight years since the release of his previous album, 9''. My Favourite Faded Fantasy was produced by Rick Rubin. Critical reception At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from music critics, the album has received an average score of 76, indicating "generally favorable", based on 14 reviews. Jessica Goodman and Ryan Kistobak of ''The Huffington Post included the album on their list of 2014's best releases, calling the album "a devastating reminder that love leaves you crumbling and fantasies are just fiction". Goldman complimented Rice's "delicate vocals" as "sinister and familiar". Track listing All songs written and composed by Damien Rice. # My Favourite Faded Fantasy # It Takes a Lot to Know a Man # The Greatest Bastard # I Don't Want to Change You # Colour Me In # The Box # Trusty and True # Long Long Way # Camarillas Personnel * Damien Rice – vocals, acoustic guitar (1-8), electric guitar (1), piano (1,2,4-7), clarinet (1,8), tambourine (1), sounds & percussion (2), pump organ (5,6), bass (7,8), harmonium (8) * Joel Shearer - crotales (1,8), tambourine (1), shaker (1), electric guitar swells (1), bass (2,6,7), sounds & percussion (2), electric guitar (2,4,8), cuatro (7), muted guitar (7), dulcimer (7), cymbals (7), Wurlitzer (8), bells (8), vibraphone (8), piano (8), celeste (8), glockenspiel (8), chimes (8), acoustic guitar (8), harmonium (8) * Zac Rae - Wurlitzer (1,4), pad (1), tack piano (1), vibraphone (2), Hammond organ (3,4), piano (4) * David Rawlings - archtop guitar (1,7), backing vocals (7) * Cora Venus Lunny - violin (1-4,7), backing vocals (1,2,7), viola (2,3) * Borgar Magnason - double bass (1,3,5,7) * Sólrún Sumarliðadóttir - cello (1) * Julia Mogensen - cello (1,2,5,6,8) * Shahzad Ismaily - bass (1,2,4), drums (6,8), shaker (6), floor tom (7), Hammond organ (8), cymbals (8), crotales (8), Moog (8), cowbell (8) * Magnús Trygvason Eliassen - drums (1) * Earl Harvin - percussion (1), drums (4), tambourine (4) * Helgi Jónsson - trombone (1,2,3,6,8), backing vocals (2) * James Gadson - drums (2) * Alex Somers - sampler (2-4,8), bass drum (3), sub bass (3), harp (4) * Deron Johnson - piano (2,3), Hammond organ (1) * Tina Dico - backing vocals (2) * Bryndis Halla Gylfadottir - cello (3,4) * Frank Aarnink - tympani (3), gong (3), cymbals (3) * Una Sveinbjarnardottir - violin (5,6,8), viola (8) * Markéta Irglová - piano (6), vocals (8) * Gyda Valtisdottir - cello (6,8), backing vocals (8) * Victor Indrizzo - drums (7) * Marlana Sheetz - backing vocals (1,8) * Andrew Heringer - backing vocals (7) * Robbie Arnett - backing vocals (7,8) * Rónán Ó Snodaigh - bodhran (7), backing vocals (7) * Colm Ó Snodaigh - tin whistle (7) * Emil Friðfinnsson - French horn (8) Charts Category:Albums